A Flash of Blue
by M. C
Summary: A different take on PRiS... please tell me what you think of it. Rated PG for later reasons.
1. Default Chapter

**A Flash of Blue**   
_By M.C._

**Disclaimer: **_I hereby swear I do not own any aspect of PR, they merely belong to Fox and Haim Saban, and I _do not _own Shannon Kaze, she only belongs to WhiteZeo, who let me use her character. This is not a crossover, only a seriously revamped story I had found on one of my old disks. This is pre-emptive PRiS, somewhat different, and is rated PG, for later reasons. Please tell me what you think of it and I'll start posting up more chapters._

**P.S. **_I also send my heart and prayers to those struck personally by the terrorist act last Tuesday and to those who died. This is dedicated to them. ---M.C._

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't take it in. Couldn't believe it. 

The Power Chamber was gone. Destroyed into rubble. 

Worst yet, we had lost the Turbo Powers. Forever. 

Divatox had finally destroyed our secret hideaway. With her powerful detonators, she destroyed all of the powers available to us. Since the Zeo Crystal was the one powering the Turbo Powers, surely it must have been destroyed, along with our Zords. 

I looked at the blue sky, where the roof of the Power Chamber was used to be. 

I couldn't accept what happened. We were Earth's last hope from alien conquerors… our big advantage. It... was... just... gone. 

I looked at Cassie, T.J., Ashley, and Carlos. They looked like me-scorched, clothes torn, and looking down at the ground. Feeling exactly what I felt. 

"Hey, come on guys," I said, wiping some of the soot off of my hands. "Surely there must be another power source we could tap. We could become Rangers again-" I was suddenly cut off, from a mental voice from the inner depths of my head, telling me what I had forgotten in my head, the tales that Tommy had told me when I recently joined the team after the karate tournament. 

Tommy had once told me that when he used to be the White Morphin Ranger, he and the other five, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam had traveled to Phaedos to try and get the Great Power, when their Power Chamber was damaged by Ivan Ooze. They had been attacked by Tengas and were saved by a beautiful blond woman, Dulcea. She had given them the power of Ninjetti and sent them through the Neola jungle to prove if they were worthy of receiving the Great Power. 

They did overcome the challenges-a moving skeleton and stone gargoyles--and they had received the Great Power, which gave them back their powers and new Zords. 

"I have an idea!" I yelled excitedly. "We can try and fix some of the computer consoles in here. Once we get the teleportation system on line, we can try and teleport to Phaedos!" 

"What's Phaedos?" Cassie asked. Then her eyes widened. 

"Oh, yeah!" she squealed excitedly. "We can go and receive the Great Power. Once we get the Great Power, we can become Rangers again. Also, we can get some of the former Rangers with us. They can receive their original powers again. We'll have more than enough Rangers to defend the Earth again!" 

"Well, let's get started." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own PR, I just own the story this is in. Rated PG for a profane finger gesture. ---M. C._****

**Chapter 2**

Far away, in the distant galaxy, on a distant, lone moon, there was a full, blown-out party. 

Queen Machina and King Mondo was having a special toast, goblets filled with cog oil. 

"To the happy conquest of Earth and the cosmos!" Queen Machina cheered. Goldar, decked out in spit-polished armor, was happily waltzing with Rita Repulsa, with her gray hair let down and done up fancily with ribbons. 

"ENOUGH WITH THE PARTYING!" shrieked a evil voice. 

The various villains partying abruptly, and the villains immediately stopped and turned around from their activities and looked. 

A monster that looked exactly like Maligore had spoken, a wingless, bat-like creature that seemed to made up of lava, towering high-rise size, one of his lobster-like claws resting on a very familiar plasma tube. The energy tube of Zordon, White Morphin Master. 

"I have an announcement to make," the lava-like monster said. "Since there are no more pesky Rangers to get in our way, I will nominate Astronema in charge of conquering Earth." 

"WHAT?" Divatox cried out in outrage, banging her right fist against the metal table. "I destroyed the Turbo Rangers myself! I saw their_ destruction_ of the Power Chamber myself! I should be nominated for conquest of Earth. _That_ young thing?" 

She rudely gestured to a shapely woman, sitting at the head of the table, with shoulder-length purple hair done up in silver babbles and wearing black leather armor. The woman shot a venomous look at the space pirate and gave her the finger. Turning towards the lave monster, she said very respectfully, "Thank you, Dark Specter." 

"You are very much unwelcome," replied the lava-like creature, turning towards the other villains. "The reason why I nominated Astronema for this job is that she doesn't take all of her leisure time to figure out a way to defeat the Rangers. She uses military tactics to get the job done right-and quick. It took _you_ a full year to figure out a suitable plan to defeat the Turbo Rangers. And besides, she is quicker to take over entire solar systems than you. 

"Now, to business," continued Dark Specter, "on the way to his home planet, Eltar, I suddenly came upon Zordon and his pathetic helper, Alpha 5. I captured him and disposed of Alpha. I have no use for machines that won't work for me. I captured Zordon for a specific reason: His energy is more powerful than me. So I am now draining his life energy into me, even as we speak. After a while, Zordon will die. And _none_ of his pesky Rangers will come to rescue him!" 

After this monologue, all the villains burst into cheers. 

"Let us have a toast," Lord Zedd, raising his glass goblet, filled with lava juice. "To the destruction of Zordon!" 

The other villains, including Astronema and Dark Specter, joined in the toast. 

*** 

"There," I said, twisting a red wire in place. "The teleportation system is up and running." 

"There we go," T.J. said, screwing back the control panel on one of the damaged computer consoles in place. "I'm amazed the teleportation system is salvageable and so is the locator system. But they're only working at fifty percent." 

Cassie threw me her communicator. "Here's mine. Hopefully, it's power cell will be enough to temporary charge up both." 

"I don't think so," T.J. said. He undid the latch on his red communicator and threw it to me. "Here's mine. I think we should use up all of the power cells in our communicators to locate the former Rangers and teleport them, and hopefully, get all of us to Phaedos." 

And soon after, Ashley's, Carlos's and mine's were joined up with the two other proffered communicators. I had opened them up and directly connected them to the power cells of the teleportation and locator systems. All in the minimum of fifteen minutes. 

"Let's hope this works," Cassie said, her fingers crossed. Ashley and Carlos just looked tense. 

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, pressing buttons on the locator system. "Let's go find Tommy first. He still must be at the NASCAR track. The last I've heard from him is that he wanted to practice car racing full time." I anxiously typed in the coordinates, then hesitantly pressed the teleportation button. 

A white flash of light appeared before us, materializing into the familiar figure of Tommy. 

"Hey, guys! How's-" Tommy abruptly stopped when he saw the damaged remains of the Power Chamber. "What happened here?" 

"You remember Divatox?" I asked. 

Tommy nodded. 

"Well, she discovered the location of the Power Chamber, raided it, and placed detonators on them, destroying it. We've lost the Turbo Powers for good and so is the Zeo Crystal." 

"Justin thought of a good idea to recover our lost powers," Carlos said. "We've decided to fix the locator and teleportation systems and teleport you the other former Rangers back here to become Rangers again. We, too, are going to Phaedos with you." 

"What happened to Dimitria and Alpha 6?" Tommy asked. 

"Dimitria left to get help. Alpha 6 is damaged. I can't repair him without some special tools. But those went up with the Power Chamber, also." I answered. 

"Who are you going to teleport in now?" Tommy asked. 

"Billy and Kimberly. I'll put in the coordinates for Florida and Aquitar," I said, quickly pushing in the coordinates for those specific locations. "This is obviously going to strain this to the maximum. I don't think it can do more than Billy and Kimberly. Florida is farther away from Angel Grove, and Aquitar is like three hundred light years away from Earth itself." I typed in the coordinates in the teleporatation guide and pressed ENTER. 

Two more streaks of light came in and materialized into the former Rangers, Billy Cranston and Kimberly Hart. Soon after their arrival, the console exploded in a shower of sparks. 

"What happened?" Kimberly asked in wonder and in shock. 

"Introductions later," I said anxiously. "The more time we waste, the less time Zordon is going to live." 

"What…" 

"You say Zordon is in imminent danger?" Billy asked, shock filling his face. "What happened?" 

"We gotta bring the majority of former Rangers here!" T.J. exploded. "We have to fix the coordinate and teleportation panels!" 

"I think we can summon our remaining residue powers to bring back the former Rangers," Billy said. "We gotta make a circle. C'mon, stand in a circle, everyone." 

Uneasy, we made our way from the rubble and arranged in a circle. 

"Raise your arms into a V and make sure each of your arms are touching a different person's arms." 

We did, though reluctantly. 

"Now, focus on the power inside of you. Close your eyes and look inside yourselves." 

I closed my eyes reluctantly and focused on the residue Blue Turbo Power that remained inside me. I focused as hard as I could, and mentally, "felt" other minds of the others and their respective powers. I focused all my power out and on the remaining Rangers we had not brought back. 

I opened my eyes, to see that everyone was glowing their respective colors. Tommy, however, was glowing a bizarre mix of green, white, and red, but an image of the White Falcon rose from his chest. Katherine was glowing pink also, and a faint image of a combination of a pink butterfly and a crane reached out from her chest and joined Tommy's. I felt the very essence of Mountain Blaster reaching out from me, joining Cassie's Wind Chaser, Carlos's Desert Thunder, T.J.'s Red Lightning, and Ashley's Dune Star extending from our chests and slowly joining Tommy and Katherine's conjoined powers. 

Once Kimberly's Crane, Billy's Wolf, and Jason's Tyrannosaurus had joined our combined powers, the power turned into a glowing rainbow of light and suddenly extended into the sky, reaching outward into the heavens. The light turned so brilliantly bright, I had to close my eyes from being blinded by the brightness. 

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the light dissipated and a felt a great emptiness inside me, as like a huge chunk of my soul had been taken out. I slowly opened my eyes to see a bewildered Katherine, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Trini, Jason, and Zack standing in our narrow circle. 

I also saw, to my joy, a fully energized teleportation and coordinate panel. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own PR, yet this is strictly non-profit and is entertainment only. Rated PG for implied nudity and violence. Also, I tried my very best to make this as detailed and as semi-original as possible. I added the nude scene in the hopes that female readers may appreciate the "eye candy" provided by Zhane and review at _least_ this chapter. I am planning to do anything to get at least one review, so please be nice---M.C._

****

Chapter 3

Soon, we emerged in the unfamiliar terrain of Phaedos, near a crashing sea and rocky landscape. The land almost reminded of me of home, but then a rude awakening reminded me I was on a different world, when Cassie came upon a different, but similar, alien skeleton. 

We journeyed further. "Do you know where the Tengas attacked you?" I asked Billy as we journeyed across the rocky land, towards Dulcea's Ninjetti Temple.

"Somewhere over there," Billy replied pointing to a round flat stretch of land, surrounded by high rocks.

***

"Great," Astronema growled, staring into her viewing globe that monitored every planet in the Milky Way. "The Rangers are journeying to Phaedos to recover their powers. Quantrons, go to Phaedos and destroy every last Ranger. They can _not_ be permitted to reach Dulcea. Go. NOW!"

The Quantrons nodded and disappeared in silvery flashes of light.

***

"Oh, no!" Kimberly shrieked, upon seeing the Quantrons appear. "We've only fought the Tengas and they weren't this many!"

Ten dozen of these Cog-like creatures advanced on them, running and waving their blades.

"FIGHT!" Adam roared. "If we can work together, we can get these metal heads!"

Hearing the enraged roar, Adam's message hit me suddenly like a bucket of ice-cold water. He was right.

"Power Rangers!" We cried as one and leapt into action.

I spun around and delivered a swift tornado kick to a clumsy one and delivered a quick uppercut to the soft metal of its chin. 

"Justin! Behind you!" Tommy cried. 

I turned around. A Quantron was behind me and promptly punched me in my stomach. I recoiled and slumped to the ground. 

"Hey you!" cried Aisha. "Mess with my friend and you're going to get it. KI-YAHHH!" She delivered a direct kick to the Quantron who had punched me in my stomach. The Quantron went flying.

We were beating these creatures, but there were too many of them. 

We were losing.

"If only we could morph, we can beat them!" screamed Jason.

Just as they were about to beat us, there was a battle cry and a cloaked figure leapt from a low cliff and landed on the gravel. The figure took off its cloak and revealed a blonde woman who was scantily clad in a very small amount of green armor and wearing knee-high boots.

That woman was undoubtedly Dulcea, and she had a long Bo in her hands. She ran towards us, triple-flipped, spun, landed smoothly in the circle. She swiftly knocked an advancing Quantron to the ground. She deftly separated her Bo in two sticks. But she did not spin them, like Tommy said, she wielded the sticks fiercely and joined in the battle.

Using her sticks like Billy did with his Power Lance, she spun them, squarely connecting with the Quantrons' solar plexus, if they even had one, knocking the Quantrons senseless and sent many Quantrons packing.

Snapping her sticks back into her Bo, she helped Kimberly and Kat finish off the remaining Quantrons.

As soon as the last Quantron had disappeared, she turned to us.

She only noticed Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky.

"Tommy?" she asked, eyeing Tommy suspiciously. "Why are you here again?"

Tommy looked at us. Then he began.

"After we got back to earth after we got the Great Power, we defeated Ivan Ooze. But, shortly after, Rito Repulso, brother of Rita Repulsa, had brought Tengas, and they replaced the Putties. We went to the Desert of Despair and received our power back. 

"But, then, Master Vile came and transformed us into kids. Goldar destroyed the six Power Coins, and we enlisted the help of the five Alien Rangers of Aquitar. When they were sent back to defend their planet, Zordon sent us into various parts of time to retrieve the five Zeo Shards to restore time. Once we turned time back, the Machine Empire came, and we used the Zeo Crystal to become Rangers again. 

"After a while, Divatox came along and Rita and Zedd destroyed the Machine Empire by bombing them. Divatox kidnapped a powerful wizard, Lerigot, to open the dimensional gateway to Murainthias and marry Maligore. We then switched our Zeo Power for the Turbo Chargers. We gave our Turbo Power to Ashley, Cassie, T.J., Carlos, and Justin. Then, Divatox came across the Power Chamber, raided it, and then destroyed it. We came back to Phaedos to regain our powers back." Tommy finished.

"I believe your story," Dulcea said. "Follow me. I will give you all the power of Ninjetti. This time, I will accompany you to the Great Monolith."

"But-" Aisha stammered, "last time you came, you said you couldn't come with us."

"This is different, Aisha," Dulcea said. "When more than six people receive the power of the Ninjetti, their many animal guides keep me safe. When the people receive the Great Power, I can permanently safely travel beyond the Sacred Grounds. Now, let us go to the Ninjetti Temple."

***

We followed her to the Greek-like remains of the Ninjetti temple. 

Dulcea walked to a low pillar, a little higher than her navel, and began to pray. Once she had finished praying, she waved her arms dramatically, shouted a lengthy, foreign spell, and a big bonfire appeared in a big, hollowed-out circle at our feet.

"Gather around the fire," she said. "Those who are destined to become Ninjetti, they must besiege the fire." Once we had gathered around the fire, she went back to the pillar and took a small wooden vial from it. She carefully poured some glittering sand from the vial in her cupped palms and turned to us.

"Close your eyes and look deep inside. Your animal guides rests within you all. You must find it on your own." She said, and carefully blew all of the glittering sand onto the fire.

The fire jumped high and now within it were many kinds of different spirit animals. 

We obeyed Dulcea's orders and closed our eyes and looked deep inside.

Once I had began my mental "looking," I felt a strange warmth envelop me and I felt that I had finished looking inside myself. Then, I suddenly felt part of my mental "soul" was about almost restored, but only a small part of it was missing. I knew that in order to restore the rest of it, I would have to earn the Great Power.

I opened my eyes and saw myself clad in a royal blue uniform; the outfit of a Ninjetti warrior. Glittering like the original Morphin Rangers,' a shiny golden coin was in the middle of my V-shaped vest with the image of a flying blue jay. 

I looked at the others. They, too, were clad in Ninjetti garb, each of them sporting their appropriate Ranger color.

The fire had died down, and Dulcea, was too, clad in a Ninjetti garb, except it was silvery gray, with her coin bearing the image of a snow owl.

The others opened their eyes and saw, with some collective gasps at their sudden change of dress.

"Now, let's begin the quest." Dulcea said.

She snapped her fingers and the fire abruptly disappeared.

***

Astronema growled in frustration. Her Quantrons weren't enough to stop the former Rangers from stopping them from reaching Dulcea.

She couldn't stop their journey, because she couldn't land on the Sacred Grounds, lest she risked aging rapidly. She couldn't stop them during their Quest, because pure evil couldn't land in the Neola jungle and just survive.

So she had to resort her tedious task: invade Earth directly by using force. There were currently no Rangers to defend it. And she had no time to waste.

***

__

In the vastness of space…

A big blue spaceship, bearing the symbol of the Earth colony on Daria (or for the more simpler minds, KO-35) wandered meaninglessly around the vastness of space.

Inside, in a secret cryogenic capsule in the far corners of the storage bay, the glass panel of the capsule began to open, and a young man, not much younger than twenty years old, slowly began to awake, his mussed hair a short, whitish blond.

Drowsily, he clumsily reached for and pressed a big red button on the side of the sleek metal, and the door of the capsule fully melted away, leaving him bare and exposed to the winter-like chilliness of the storage bay. The storage bay was usually just for loads of cargo, not for humans in cryogenic pods. Shivering, he slowly got up out of the narrow, bed-like capsule, rubbed his sleep-induced eyes and blinked. 

He looked down at himself and yawned again more slowly, stretching for the first time in five years since he was last awake. Only barely paying heed to his nudity, he stretched his cramped muscles and scratched his back. 

He rubbed his face, yawned sleepily and unashamedly rubbed his bare backside with both hands. Finally repeating the same motions again for two more times, he stretched again and began to wander throughout the storage bay, looking for clothes. 

Zhane began pushing aside cardboard boxes his legs, trying to toughen them up, and bumping past metal boxes. He accidentally banged his shin against something hard and rusty. Kneeling down slowly, due to his unused and unstable legs, he carefully examined it, seeing it to be an old, sky-blue footlocker

Fortunately, the lock was crusty and loose, and it yielded easily to Zhane's tentative pull. Zhane pulled up the lid and began to rummage through the footlocker, looking for anything his size. He finally found a large, but very warm wool robe and slipped it on, reveling in the musty smell and the warmth it provided for his Darin skin. Finally, he turned around and saw his friend in an identical silver cryogenic capsule.

He smiled to himself. When Andros would wake up soon, he would be surprised to find that his friend, Zhane, had woken up. Usually, Andros was the early bird around here.

Sighing, he made his way passed the various boxes and cargo. Finally he found a control panel. Turning to the control panel and keyed in what he hoped was a code that still worked in whatever year was it and pressed ENTER. The door slid open and Zhane eagerly ventured out, mentally thanking for the warmth the hallway provided and began to look for the bridge.

He had sometimes been in this ship many years before, when his duties as the Silver Ranger of KO-35 had him and his fellow Rangers used the ship for a MegaZord and place to eat and sleep. 

But, Andros, leader and Red Ranger, had sent Zhane off in cryogenic suspension, because of serious injuries. But, something serious had caused somebody to also seal Andros in cryogenic suspension.

Zhane's wandering had proved right and he had finally found the bridge. He had stopped in the doorway frame and looked.

The bridge was expanse and in the back, there was a transparent panel that looked out to outer space. Beside the panel were various computer consoles. In the very middle of the room there was a large control panel. Besides the machinery was an artificial intelligence computer, DECA. DECA could follow every command on the ship by a verbal command. The only way to notice DECA was there if there was a blinking red light on a metal probe high above the machinery. DECA controlled most of the Astro Mega Ship, but there was certain materials that had to operated by human hands, not by DECA.

Zhane turned his attention to the doorway frame. Hanging on a metal hook next to it, was a synthesized uniform. The vest was black, bearing the red monogram of Daria, the sturdy boots were a shiny jet black, while the turtleneck and long-sleeved pants were a dull gray. 

Getting dressed, Zhane ventured out into the bridge and craned his neck and looked around the wall, hoping for the narrow metal probe that was the only indicator of DECA's presence. 

"DECA, explain the reason why Andros and I were in cryogenic suspension," Zhane carefully ventured.

"The reason why you and Red Ranger were in cryogenic suspension is in this holographic message I have in my data banks five years ago. Only when you were revived, was I to show the message to you." Came the mature female voice, emanating from the blinking red probe.

"What year is it?"

"In Earth years, it is 1998. In Darin years, it is year 3055."

"Oh," Zhane tiredly rubbed his chin. "Run holographic message."

"Running holographic message now," DECA replied.

In front of Zhane appeared a low-quality, shaky, and faded color image of the KO-35 leader, Ricardo Dar.

The holographic image began to speak, voice sometimes quavering. "Shortly before an asteroid was expected to hit KO-35, I ordered DECA to put you and Andros in cryogenic suspension for five years," came the voice of Ricardo.

"I set a course for the Astro Mega Ship to Earth. After the five years are up, you are the first to be revived and you are required to revive Andros after that. The four other Astro Rangers have been killed in battle, and their morphing devices, including yours and Andros's have been stored in the vault. You also must choose four more trustworthy people from Earth to wield the Astro Powers to defend the galaxy from Dark Specter and his minions. Also, your weapons and your Zords are still functional and your Zords are in a new hiding spot."

The image of Rim flickered, then went out.

Zhane sighed, then said, "DECA, prepare immediate cryogenic awakening for Andros. This is more serious than I thought."

"Authorizing early awakening." 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

After two days of trekking through the jungle, we saw no challenges. 

On the third day, I was getting impatient. If you wanted to get something, you had to do something to get it. Simple philosophy. 

I knew the Quest would prove challenges for us. The Great Power wouldn't let just anybody come through the jungle and tap it. It certainly would let nobody get a part of it without giving a test, at least.

Early during that third day, somewhere between dusk and the late afternoon, we had ventured through a bone graveyard. We were being extra cautious, since Tommy told the others last night.

"Be extra cautious," warned Aisha. "That creature or SOMETHING may pop out any minute."

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "It nearly chewed me in half, if it hadn't been for Tommy." She smiled a warm smile at Tommy, who warily returned it.

"Thanks for all the moral support, Kimberly," T.J. snapped.

"Aisha is right," Dulcea joined in. "True Ninjetti must be extra careful and watchful in possible danger. This Quest will determine how you work in teamwork, not by individuals."

Suddenly, I heard a faint, barely noticeable clanking.

The clank that Tommy told me about. 

The clinking of bones moving on their own. 

The clanking of a moving dinosaur skeleton that nearly killed Kimberly, the last time they'd journeyed to Phaedos.

"Stop!" I cried, holding up my arms. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adam asked.

"I don't hear anything," Carlos offered.

"Be extra cautious," Billy warned. "It may come out any-"

"AAAHHHH!" Kimberly screamed. Three identical dinosaur skeletons seemed to pop from the very ground we stood on!

Using the momentum the quickly growing mound of earth gave us, we swiftly jumped or flipped out of the way and hurriedly assumed our battle stances.

"Let's do it, guys. Falcon!"

"Jay!" I cried.

"Raccoon!" yelled Carlos.

"Tiger!" T.J. bellowed.

"Skunk!" cried Ashley.

"Goose!" Cassie bellowed.

"Snow Owl!" Dulcea said.

"Bear!" cried Aisha.

"Butterfly!" Katherine commanded.

"Ape!" Rocky stammered.

"Frog!" Adam cried.

"Wolf!" Billy yelled.

"Cougar!" Jason bellowed.

"Dove!" Trini commanded.

"Giraffe!" Zack cried.

"Crane!" Kimberly bellowed.

With fifteen multicolored flashes, the Ninjetti sashes and hoods appeared immediately on our heads, only revealing our eyes and to protect our heads and faces from serious damage.

"Split up!" Tommy yelled. "Teamwork, remember!"

Throwing myself in front of the duplicate of the first dinosaur skeleton, I began to distract it, so it wouldn't see Tommy trying to throw himself on the first skeleton. Tommy had destroyed the dinosaur skeleton earlier, when he was the White Ranger.

Adam thought the same. To my astonishment, I saw him beginning to crouch down.

"What are you doing?" I cried out in alarm, flipping backwards to avoid being seriously butted by the dinosaur skeleton.

"When I was the Black Ranger, we both each had a quality from our animal spirits that enables us to do something that's enclosed in our animal guides. I can jump really high, Kim and Tommy could fly…"

"Good idea." I thrust my hand up in the air and promptly yelled, "I call upon the essence of the Jay!"

A bright blue flash was emitted from my coin on my chest. I was suddenly elevated fifteen feet up. I saw the battle with the other Ninjetti. I was safe.

Way, _way_ up.

Suddenly, in my head, there appeared an input of information about my Ninja powers. I could control how I flew, which direction I wanted to, just by focusing my mind on a mental image.

I focused on landing directly on D2 (Dinosaur 2). The same blue flash shot from my chest, and swiftly, I descended. Right on the horny back of D2. WHUMP! 

I recoiled in horrendous pain. I'd landed on hard on my stomach, which had seriously bruised my ribs. I breathed hard, clutched my chest and clung tightly to the back of D2. The ride on D2 was not a gentle horseback ride. More like a deranged, hunger-driven bull with no saddle and so bony I could feel the bones as it buckled and "snorted," trying to throw me off.

Ignoring the searing pain in my ribs, I managed to pull myself up in a sitting position. Quite difficult when this "horse" was buckling and jumpy and turning really sharp turns. Holding my chest and panting shallowly, I spotted the piece that was keeping the body apart: the neck bone.

Using my right hand, I ignored the pain in my chest and quickly yanked the neck bone out. D2 stopped, and quite suddenly, fell apart. I tumbled down from the now harmless bone pieces.

I fell down, groaning in pain. But, suddenly, my pain quickly ebbed away, and very suddenly, I was better again.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked, coming to me first, examining me. "When you landed on D2, it seemed like you bruised your ribs. Hard."

"He is fine, now, Trini," Dulcea came to me and offering me a hand. "If a Ninjetti is injured during the quest, and they had successfully passed this obstacle, they are healed immediately."

I took the proffered hand and Dulcea helped me up.

"Let's go," Carlos said, nervously eyeing what was left of D2. "Don't worry, Justin. Tommy, Cassie, and Katherine took out D1 earlier before you did, while the other had a field day while getting rid of D3. Let's go, before these three put themselves back together."

"Look! The Monolith is just behind those bushes!" Cassie said in barely contained excitement, drawing back the thorny bushes back. It revealed the stone monolith, only fifty yards away. Beside it lay a stone waterfall, with sparkling water trickling down its smooth granite rock worn down by erosion.

But surprisingly, there were no stone gargoyles resting on the monolith face.

As soon as we had all made it out to the Monolith, the ground suddenly began to violently shake, but not so violently to throw us off our feet. The Monolith suddenly split open in the middle and the famous stone pyramid rolled out, bearing all kinds of spirit animals on it. 

The Monolith glowed a heavenly, golden light, and the animals, miniatures of our NinjaZords, came flying out. Each of our respective spirit animal circled around us, as if choosing where to attack us at, then slowly, gracefully, the Jay buried itself in the coin on my chest. A brilliant yellow glow blinded me, and I felt a familiar tickling strain as I grew to what would be my adult height.

The Ninja part of the Grid opened up to sixteen people, clothing them in suits in the appearance of Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo. The yellow glow faded, and my Ninjetti suit was no more. Instead, an armored version of my Blue Turbo Ranger suit had took its place. It seemed to be made out of a bizarre plastic/metal alloy that Tommy had talked about.

My armor design had not changed, with the sole exception that my Turbo belt had changed and that my gloves and boots had tiger-style stripes of royal blue crossing over them. There was a metal/plastic Power Morpher that had taken the place of my Turbo belt, with the coin holding my spirit animal in its place.

I looked at the others. The rest of the Turbo Rangers had returned, and so had the Zeo Rangers and Aisha was clothed in an armored version of the Yellow Zeo Ranger. The original Morphin Rangers were back. 

But Dulcea had not changed. She was back in her bikini-like uniform. 

"Why aren't you a Ranger?" I asked Dulcea.

"My Warrior fighting skills rival that of a Ranger without special powers. Therefore, I can not accept Ranger powers. The combined power of your many spirit guides will keep me young and healthy, thanks to the Great Power. I will not live at the rate of normal people. I cannot metamorphose into an owl. Plus," she added, "the Great Power is actually the Ninja Power. When, in a minor battle, you can morph into the Ninja Rangers to fend off yourselves. I can morph into the Silver Ninja Ranger to help you."

"I get it," I said. "What's this?"

I picked up a glowing white Power Coin that was lying beside me on the soft dirt near the Monolith. 

Dulcea took the Coin from me and looked carefully at it. "It must be Tanya's. She will hold the power of the White Morphin Ranger, and her Grid spirit will be the Gazelle. Take good care of it, until you manage to get to Tanya."

"Ready?" Tommy cried out, turning towards us.

"Ready!" We snapped our hands to our belt buckles, and teleported away in a flash of white.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shannon Kassandra Kaze looked hopelessly at the rapidly darkening sky from her spacious apartment in downtown Angel Grove. 

The Rangers seemed to be lost. Forever. 

But a thought occurred to her. Many, many times beforehand, before the Rangers had disappeared off the face of the earth, it seemed that recently, she felt something inside of her that wouldn't reveal itself to her until a day like this occurred. 

Seeing the Quatro-Fighters coming in, seeming to destroy everything in range with their large ray cannons, she felt hopeless, until an sudden, almost familiar instinct surged through her. Instinctively twisting both of her wrists, white Zeonizers, with a flash of brilliant white, appeared on her wrists. 

Bringing them together, she yelled, "Zeo Ranger VI, White!" 

A white flash of light consumed her and disappeared, leaving Shannon in a almost-completely white version of the Red Zeo Ranger, except that it had a skirt and the features were defiantly female. 

She thrust her right fist in the air, yelling purely on instinct, "I call upon the power of the Arctic Star!" 

In a few seconds, a white Zord, reminiscent of Tommy's Red BattleZord, only white and even more bigger, appeared, streaking towards Shannon in a blaze of white light. 

She leapt into her Zord and prepared to do battle. 

*** 

We finally landed on Earth. 

Still morphed, I saw a White ZeoZord, battling with some of Astronema's fighters. 

"Is that the Gold Ranger?" I asked, turning towards Tommy. 

Tommy shook his head. "Gold Ranger always used a black and gold Zord in battle. That Zord looks strangely like my BattleZord, except it's _white_." 

"Never heard of a White Zeo Ranger," I said. "Do you think that might be…?" 

"Yes," Tommy instinctively replied. 

"Let's go," I said. "Dulcea, when our morphing capabilities were restored, does that mean our original Zords were too?" 

Dulcea looked troubled. "I believe so. Every Ranger has their Zords returned, if their power was destroyed. I suggest you try out your NinjaZords first. I will go back to the Power Chamber and try to restore Alpha." 

She teleported out in a silver streak. 

"Okay," Tommy said, "NinjaZords, Power Up!" 

We immediately took the Power Morphers off our waist and thrust them together, forming a circle. Fifteen flashes of yellow light jutted out from the coins and formed the Monolith interface. The interface floated off above us and exploded into fifteen fragments. 

The fragments formed into our NinjaZords, coming towards us. 

"Power Rangers Power Up!" we cried, lifting off the ground and teleporting into our respective Zord. 

"Let's assemble the Ninja MegaZord!" I cried. 

Tommy, flying by in his newly redesigned red FalconZord, said in the private intercom in my helmet, "No!" 

"Why?" 

"Each Ranger team's NinjaZords can form into a separate Ninja MegaZord. If the battle escalates, we can form the three separate MegaZords into one big powerful Super Ninja MegaZord!" 

"Okay, let's do it," yelled T.J., "Tommy, you and the others use the Super Zeo MegaZord and help White Ranger fend off the monsters. As for the rest of us, you know what to do!" 

"Got it!" 

*** 

After a huge battle, after which we had barely won, we finally met up with the White Zeo Ranger. 

We cautiously surrounded the Zeo Ranger. It was apparent that it was female, rigged with a short skirt on her costume, and her Zeo armor looked remarkably like Tommy's, only it was white and she clutched a large, pearl-white scepter, topped with a large, star-shaped diamond. 

"Who are you?" Tommy asked her. 

"Promise you won't tell anybody else?" replied the unfamiliar female voice. 

"Zeo VI, discharge!" the Ranger yelled. 

In a flash of white lightning and a burst of thunder, the Zeo Ranger de-morphed, revealing a shapely Caucasian woman with long, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Shannon Kaze?" Tommy asked in disbelief. We then de-morphed too, revealing our identities. 

"Yeah, Tommy, it is me, ol' Shannon," Shannon replied playfully. 

"How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Tommy said, hugging her and extricating himself politely. 

Shannon shyly shrugged. "I only learned who I really was, only two hours earlier. I didn't know that I even had special powers, let alone Ranger powers. It seemed that my mind kept this secret from me for nineteen years. Besides being a Power Ranger, I am the guardian of the White Zeo Crystal and that I wield special powers, which means I am a Power Ranger with magic powers." 

Tommy reeled back. "I guess that's a lot to handle." 

_Be beep beepbeep beep_. Our communicators sounded out the familiar, six-tone melody. 

Tommy warily lifted his mouth and said, "Tommy here." 

"Tommy?" sounded Dulcea's voice. "Come here to the Power Station immediately. There is two more Rangers, except they don't look our Earth-based Rangers." 

"Okay. We'll be there." 

"How do I come with you?" Shannon asked shyly. 

"Take my hand," offered Tommy, "and prepare yourself." 

Shannon took Tommy's hand eagerly and carefully squeezed it. 

*** 

We reformed back into ourselves once we had reached the Command Center. But, it was bigger and updated. The computer consoles were renovated and much bigger. 

There stood Zordon's empty plasma tube, and Dulcea was there, in her Silver Ninja garb, putting the finishing touches on Alpha. 

"There you are," she said, standing up. "He should be functioning properly." 

She flipped a switch on the back of Alpha, and Alpha jerked back to life. 

"Ay-yi-yi!" he squealed, turning around and looking at the rest of us. "Thank you, Dulcea." 

Dulcea bowed and smiled. "You are very welcome, Alpha 5." 

"Now, what about the Rangers you told us about? Are they here?" I asked. 

"Yes." Dulcea took a wristband device from her hand, flipped open a secret keypad on the device, and pressed a few buttons. With a flash of gleaming silver and flaming red, the Rangers teleported in. 

Dulcea was right. The Earth Rangers looked nothing like this. Obviously, they were Alien Rangers, like the Aquitar Rangers, with even more advanced technology, it seemed. 

They had no special armor, they looked plainly like spandex, and a thin band of white crossed their chests with five colored squares. The Red Ranger had five Ranger oriented squares; black, yellow, red, pink, and blue, while the Silver Ranger had the same five green squares of an electric, vivid green. 

Their helmet eyepieces, were like narrowed, triangular fish tails, except the Red and Silver Rangers had a different design of fish tail. On top of the narrow triangular eyepiece was a small symbol that resembled a tiny yellow back of a closed envelope. The exact same triangular symbol, only bigger, was their belt buckles, also. 

"You must be the leader," inquired Red Ranger. "Are you Tommy, leader of these Rangers?" 

"Yes," answered Tommy. 

"Then, we have some grave news for you: Zordon has been captured and Dark Specter is slowly draining him of power. We have come to aid you in the fight against Dark Specter and henchwoman, Astronema, and to free Zordon." 

A long silence followed this statement. 

"Well," Tommy said, his voice strained, "you are most welcome. Do you have any other Rangers with you?" 

"We have four other Ranger powers, but, other than that, no more Rangers," clarified Silver Ranger. "We were thinking that four of your Rangers might choose their own replacements and take on the black, blue, yellow, and pink powers. They are more powerful and advanced than Zordon's Ranger powers." 

T.J., now unmorphed looked at Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. They both nodded. 

"My friends and I"-he said, pointing out Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and finally pointing to himself-"wish to accept the Ranger powers." 

"I can store away the Turbo Powers for safekeeping, until you four have chosen your replacements," Alpha offered. "Are you sure you want to accept this charge?" 

They nodded in agreement. 

"Please give you Turbo Powers to me," Alpha said, bringing our a nondescript black box. 

T.J., Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos twisted their wrists, summoning their Morphers, that were now a golden coin in the middle of the morpher. To my astonishment, when the morphers touched Alpha's mechanical hands, they immediately changed shape, changing back into the original Turbo Morphers and Keys. 

"Why did the morphers change?" I asked Alpha. "The Turbo Powers are now just one of a material form of the Ninja Power. They can't revert back, since the Turbo Powers were destroyed." 

"Let me recall," Alpha said, carefully storing the morphers away, "what Zordon told me, when the Ninja Power has no owner, it recalls the Power in which the original power came from, and temporarily restores it in that shape, until the Power can be passed on to new holders." 

"What about the Turbo Zords?" 

"They are permanently restored and are now augmented with the Ninja Power," Alpha said. "Also, I have uploaded the White Zeo Crystal to this sector of the Morphin Grid. Now, a White Turbo Ranger can be formed. They are completely separated, and the White Turbo Ranger will be powered by the power of Ninja." 

"Like us?" I asked excitedly. 

"Exactly." 

"You must hurry with getting your replacements," Red Ranger explained to the now-former Turbo Rangers, "Astronema is planning, and we must get all the Rangers that we can to help us find Zordon before he is completely drained." 

"I know five candidates for the Turbo Powers," I offered. 

"Then you must get them," Silver Ranger said. 

I nodded and with a twinkling, disappeared in a flash of blue. 

Note: _This is the end of _A Flash of Blue _series. I'm planning a crossover series continuing off _A Flash of Blue, _and I would like some ideas for some crossover shows, books, movies, etc. I'm inclined to insert _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _The X-Files_, _Animorphs_, maybe even _Sailor Moon_. Please be so kind as to review my fiction and include some of your ideas in your review and the rest in an e-mail. ---M.C._


End file.
